War of the Worlds: Ivy's Side
by Aurora-Dawn Redbird
Summary: When the Volturi turn up with their focus on two Hogwarts students that are vital to Dumbledore's army, and Umbridge is running the place, How will the army react to the falling of all things safe around them. It's better than it sounds, believe me :D
1. Chapter 1

**A joint Harry Potter / Twilight crossover written by me and my beautiful friend Andraste Straton. To read the story from Ruby's point of view search 'War of the Worlds:Ruby's side' Review if you want. It's not in canon with the books.**

My Name is Ivy Fitzgerald. I am 18 years old, my best friend is called Ruby Morden and we have been friends for as long as I can remember. I can effortlessly turn into my Animagus, a Unicorn, inspired by the Unicorn hair in my wand. I am in Gryffendor but sadly Ruby is not, but we are still best friends despite everything, we even opened our Hogwarts letters together all those years ago. Ruby and I are often called twins we are so alike, pretty, popular, blonde and blonder and defiantly not stupid.

Less about that, my favorite lessons are Flying (I am Captain of the Gryffendor Quidditch team), Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. However I detest Professor Snape, I have no idea why Ruby likes him he gives me the creeps but I only tolerate his classes because I'm quite good at potions. Sadly. Overall things were going pretty well, I had my best friend who I shared everything with and vice versa, spells, make up and clothes, you get the picture, until that one night where everything changed, things were never going to be the same again, ever.

I awoke with a start and sat up, then I realized what that racked that had aroused me was, Ruby had turned into her Animagus, a Panther, great what did she want. I slung myself out of bed, flung open my window into the cool night air and looked out to see Harry hanging out of his and yelling "Fred, your girlfriends outside, she looks pretty stressed, must be her time of the month or something" I heard peels of laughter coming from the others, great boys are so immature. Then Ron yelled "Oooh, la-ry"  
"Great that's just great" I murmured to myself "what a great start to the day". I threw on some clothes grabbed my wand and tiptoed down the multiple flights of stairs and out of our secret door into the courtyard and out the other side.

As I ducked behind a bush I could see Ruby illuminated in the pale moonlight, she looked scared, terrified even. Fred was next to her, he took her hands in his "What happened?"  
"I was just walking around the grounds and I saw two things, they looked like Dementors but they cant have been they had like human hands. They were really pale though. I don't know what they were, it really scared me, so I just ran but now they know that I'm half panther...what if they followed me, what if I've got you in trouble. Oh god I've messed up".

"What were you doing wandering the grounds at this time? " Fred said carefully trying not to make her mad" You know what's out there"

"I do know what's out there but I wasn't that far out, they just appeared."  
"What if they were death eaters, they know your links with Dumbledore's army, they could have killed you."

A tear ran down her face "I'm sorry, I didn't think, I'm sorry" she whispered so quietly that I could just hear . Fred pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, man get a room I thought to myself. "Don't worry, I was just scared that's all, you can't just go wandering off though." He told her comfortingly.

Man, I love Ruby and that but she can be such a drama queen and all that, turning on the tears but then it hit me, she wasn't making this up she was shaking, I had never seen her like this before, what ever had scared her I knew I had to stop it.

As Fred and Ruby started to walk back towards school I stood up *Crack* ahh hell I thought to myself just as they turned round wands drawn "Out for a romantic stoll you guys, mind if I join you?" I said trying to sound enthusiastic, they weren't meant to see me. "Yes actually I do, just go back to the tower, I'll explain later" snapped Ruby, well if she was going to be like that I was off, so arms folded I strode off in the opposite direction trying to hide the hurt look spread across my face. Fred's fading voice talking about how Ruby must have been seeing things. He should know by now that Ruby never puts on a show THAT good unless she really has something to worry about.

As I ran I shifted into a Unicorn, that would speed things up a bit, I couldn't stand travelling slowly, it's why I like to fly. I cantered to my secret place in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, a clearing with a waterfall, a truly magical place where my powers were at their strongest, I felt at peace here.

But someone was there waiting for me, the hood of their dark velvet cloak fell back as the turned to face me. I was suddenly staring at the palest most beautiful face that I had ever seen, with dark ruby red eye's that screamed I'm dangerous, run. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me, I spun around to come face to face with another one standing there – I was surrounded. As I tried to back away wand at the ready I tripped, screamed and everything went black and the last thing I heard was Ruby screaming my name and "CRUCIO" – wow so she does care after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Please review, my best mate Andraste Straton had been writing another PoV same title but swap Ivy for Ruby in the title :)**

_(Dream sequence)_

_I sat up and looked around, where was I? A Cave? The walls were wet and slimy with mould the ground was soft and muddy, gross. Standing in the corner was the hooded figure from the Forbidden Forest, pale and beautiful and staring straight at Ruby. I backed into the corner scared, last time I saw him something bad happened. He was standing over Ruby's limp, possibly lifeless body. OMG Ruby, He was standing over Ruby's limp, possibly lifeless body. I dashed over to her trying to ignore the fact that he was standing so close to her, the man obviously unable to see me. Then it me I was so stupid, duhh Ivy, this is a dream, but it was so vivid, life like. This was weird I have never felt like this before, usually I don't dream, maybe it's because I hit my head? Oh I don't know, this is all so confusing, why, why, why. _

_As I moved closer I could see blood, a lot of blood, an unnatural amount of blood. I didn't like this one little bit. As I walked across to the cave entrance I came ac__ross a familiar view, the Lake, I could see the glinting lights of Hogwarts through the streams of water flowing past the entrance. I turned back to check on Ruby and he was still leaning over her, caressing her face with his long, pale delicate fingers. "GET OFF OF HER" I screamed "WHAT ABOUT FRED" despite the fact that I knew he couldn't here me I would defend her till the end, she was my best friend after all. I pounded the falls with my fists, screaming and shouting curses of all kinds at him. _

_Help me I didn't want to be here anymore, this dream was starting to freak me out it was too real for my liking. I had to get out of here. Only I didn't know how, should I pinch myself the muggle way, kill myself – can you even do that in a dream? I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. This was going to make me insane, I was confused I just wanted to go home to be with Ruby, safe in my common room. Then I heard noises around me, the cave was spinning I could see Ruby on the floor, spinning round and round and round, crunching of dead leaves and twigs. _

_It hit me, I was returning home . To what we all thought was safety._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I came round Ruby was standing over me, "uhh" I groaned "How long have I been out? " The images from my dream still vivid in my head.

"All night" Ruby said as she helped me slowly to my feet "you've been waiting out here all night – it's freezing out here are you insane, you could have taken me to the Hospital Wing" I exclaimed, astonished, she spends most of her time with Fred these days. Ruby laughed "No I just Came back and you woke up". Oh great I felt so much better for that comment, she left me out there most of the night, what a good friend. Not. Then I caught sight of something moving over her shoulder, I peered closer, Fred. "Oh He's here", Ruby blushed clearly thinking something to herself, never mind I'll probably know how she feels one day, but for now I can just be a little jealous, can't I? I mean we've been so close for so many years and now she has him and I've been sidelined, I miss her.

"We were on our way to the Shrieking Shack, do you want us to take you back to the castle?" Ruby asked kindly, no way did I want to face any one else today "Nah I'll come with you" I didn't care what they wanted to do there, "We all need to discuss those things" I shuddered; I knew that I wouldn't get any sleep until we did. Besides I had missed enough school already today, no one would expect me to be in anymore today, I should make the most of the time that we have.

As we flew, well in Ruby's case run, to the Shrieking Shack I struggled to stay on my broom, I had to concentrate with all my power but I felt weak after my fall, the images from my dream haunting my wondering mind – I'm glad I didn't go back to school, I needed to be around people who didn't have lessons and prep on their mind. As we approached the shack I shrunk my broom and whispered "alohomora" unlocking the door as Ruby reacquired her human form.

As we entered the shack I sat down, legs crossed opposite Fred and Ruby. Ruby glanced up at Fred smiling. I couldn't wait any longer I had to tell them what I saw "I don't know what they are, but they look human, except beautiful, and I had a dream that one of them wanted you. I dont know what it means but I know it means something" I blurted out, trying to sound calm, It obviously worked, they didn't sense my nerves. I saw Fred clench his jaw wondering what to say, "They're not getting anywhere near you, either of you" he practically shouted. That was unlike Fred; he never lost his temper, or cared about me, only Ruby, where had that come from? I looked across at Ruby for a clue but she looked like she might be sick, what I had said was freaking her out.

"What if I'm putting all of you in danger when all they want is me? What if I can end all of this by just turning myself in?" Ruby murmured, how could she think like that we were going to stand by her all the way. Fred turned to her sharply, obviously thinking along the same lines, a fresh anger glistening in his emerald eyes. "No, it won't happen. You're not sacrificing yourself. No way. "

"FRED I AM NOT LETTING ANY OF YOU GET HURT WHEN I CAN JUST GIVE THEM ME AND THEY'LL GO AWAY."  
"IVY WILL YOU TELL HER SHE'S BEING STUPID, I COULD NOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU SO WHY YOU THINK YOU CAN GIVE YOURSELF UP SO EASILY I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled at me. "I can't let you go without a fight" He turned to Ruby and collapsed sobbing, his emotions pouring out, the side of Fred we had never seen. I knew how we felt. "Look Ruby we'll always be here for you mo matter what "I told her comfortingly "you won't have to face this on your own, we're all in this together"

Fred leaned over, sobbing gently into Ruby's shoulder, she stroked his hair and mouthed "he's having a moment" at me. I nodded and stood up turning away, letting them have their moment, as I was about to walk out I turned and caught sight of Ruby's hand. "Ruby, what is that?" I stammered, trying to mask my shock.

"Detention" she mumbled.

"Umbridge?" I questioned "that's sick, hey what does it say? "

"Can't you read it? I think it's pretty damn clear" snapped Fred. Wow this whole thing was really getting to him, it was really un-freddish "Calm down, this isn't going to get us anywhere, I need you to listen to me. If we see them we can't do anything to fight them , we just have to run, ok, write down where we saw them and just get out of there. God if only Dumbledore was here we'd have someone to turn to. We have to tell the army" Ruby informed us.

"But what about Lupin" I asked.

"Fine we'll have Lupin" She confirmed reluctantly. We nodded in reply, stood up, brushed ourselves off and walked out of the door with Ruby locking it behind us.

I flew off slowly, my mind at rest as I left Ruby and Fred, they needed a little time on their own after all, it had been a long day. As I wondered back into the Gryffendor common room someone stood up out of an armchair and turned to face me, it was George. He looked stressed, he wondered over to me, "thank god your ok", he said with a sigh of relief as he pulled me into a warm welcoming embrace, I suddenly realized that this felt nice, I felt safe for the first time all day, as I looked up I saw his warm green eyes looking down at me, he smiled. I felt my legs turn to jelly, wow who knew that a guy could do that to you, he obviously sensed it as he laughed gently "typical girls – they always do that" he whispered smugly into my ear before tenderly kissing it.

Again I looked up and stood on tiptoe (come on I'm only 5"2) and kissed him on the lips and to my surprise he kissed me back. "At long last" he chuckled "I've been waiting long enough". Hit him lightly on the arm "whatever, you dropped so many hints" I said sarcastically. About to kiss again Fred ploughed into the room, interrupting our moment, out of breath trying to get words out "Room of Requirement…Hurry…DA….NOW"

"HARRY" I shouted up the stairs, his head popped over the banisters, "yep what, not need to shout" a cheeky grin plastered across his face as usual "get the DA we're needed", his grin vanished, "right you are Ivy, meet outside the Great Hall in a couple of minutes"

"Yep right you are Harry" I said trying to smile.

Once I had seen Harry I rushed to find Lupin. I reached his room and hammered in the door. "Calm down, calm down" he said as he opened the door, then he saw me and my unnerved look "I'll get my coat".

Once all of Dumbledor's Army had assembled outside the Great Hall we marched down to the Room of Requirement, I held on tight to George's hand knowing what lay ahead, kissing him every so often all the way, Harry's voice dragging me out of my own little world "What's going on"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After we had finally managed to break free from Lupin's lecture George and I ambled along back to the Gryffendor common room, holding hands all the way, trying desperately to avoid Umbridge's minions. As we reached the Fat Lady we let go, once she knew, every painting in the school would, and then Umbridge. "Pistachio" I announced once we were in reach of her hearing "welcome back, long day? " she asked politely "you have no idea" I murmured.

Once we had climbed through the passage door and into the common room I pulled him towards the sofa in front of the great fire place I retrieved my wand pointed and said "Incendio", a large flame burst out igniting the fire with a 'whoosh'. I curled up on the sofa and wrapped Georges arms comfortingly around me and lent against his firm toned Quidditch body staring at the flames until their comforting glow calmed me into a restless and fitful sleep, my previous dream lingering on the edge of my memory.

I awoke to the sight of glowing embers in the fire place I shifted position stretching our various limbs after an uncomfortable sleep. I looked up from Georges lap and saw that he was looking down at me "good morning sleepy head" he whispered softly at me. I sat up an rubbed my eyes and tried to tame my wild blonde curly hair. I looked down at my watch, it was 5am. "Uhhh" I groaned "It's early still" then I remembered that I had a hole load of work to catch up on from the day before. I dragged myself up to my dorm, changed my uniform and settled down at my desk.

The days pasted in blur, school and DA meetings overtook my life; Ruby admitted that the thing knew her name and that she loved Fred, things went crazy. I barely knew what was up and what was down. I wondered between classes and the Room of Requirement in a daze until it came to me that there was something I could possibly do to help, I could use my brain. I mean people in DA aren't all that stupid, I mean Hermione is excessively cleaver but other than her Ruby Is the only other person who is as cleaver as us. Man I'm such a nerd.

I guess this means Library here I come.

The past few days I hadn't been able to sleep without George next to me so we usually never made it up to our dorms to sleep; we crashed on the sofas in the common room in front of the fire every night. Having returned from yet another DA meeting I walked into the common room to see George sitting on the couch, I wondered over and after everything that had happened over the past few days I collapsed on the sofa, leaning against him, I leant up to kiss him before smuggling down next to him, leaning on his shoulders, "good night" he whispered into my hair I was out like a light.

I awoke the next morning feeling better for having a good nights sleep, the first for days. I looked down at my watch, despite my good sleep I hadn't managed to sleep more that six and a half hours. I sat up trying not to shift my weight too much – I didn't want to wake George, despite my best efforts he stirred, so I kissed him lightly on the forehead "come on you, we have things to do"

"like what exactly, it's 6am"

"we are off to the library" I stated smugly, "oh and you might want to grab Harry's invisibility cloak". The cheeky grin that I loved so much appeared, spread across his face "now that's more like it"

We snuck out of the common room and down to the library on the fourth floor we we're silent, I didn't want to admit to anyone what I was about to do, I knew Harry had done it in his first year but, it was expected that they would try and break some rules to see how far things would go but for an older student the punishments were harsh, plus with Umbridge around who knew what the consequences would be.

As we snuck into the library I covered it with charms so that we could speck freely without anyone hearing us. "Ok here we go" I told George

"What exactly are we looking for" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"A magical creature"

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with Ruby and 'Demitri' and is really just you wanting to get ahead in Care of Magical Creatures"

" this has nothing to do with Ruby and I want to get a head in my studies" I repeated cheekily, giving him a smile that he couldn't resist. Well it worked and he just couldn't help smiling back "where to then" he asked begrudgingly.

"The Restricted Section"

"You bad, naughty girl Ivy Fitzgerald" he teased

I searched for an hour with George sitting watching me "could you at least help" I barked at him, my lack of discovery irritating me. "Ohh touchy are we" we replied in that irritating voice he usually saves for teachers. I gave him my dagger eyes. I couldn't find anything, I had combed through the first four sections finding no other mention other than 'The Pale Ones' or 'The Cold Ones', hello I worked that one out already just by looking at them with their pale alabaster skin and looks that could freeze oceans.

"lets go" I shouted across the stacks at George.

" At last" he replied with his shock of ginger hair appearing round the shelves, flopping over his eyes in that cute adorable way. I grinned, "well maybe not yet" I coaxed "so we're going to be like that now are we" he asked curious, walking towards me and slipping his hands around my waist. "yes we are" I replied smuggly as he picked me up and put me on the table so that we were more of a similar height. I smiled and kissed him.

After a while I broke away "crap" I muttered. George looked alarmed,

"what, what is it" he asked panicked,

" potions". I could tell he was suddenly thinking the same thing as we fled the library barely leaving anytime to retract the charms. We burst into Potions, muttering our apologies. Snape ambled over to us "and why are we late, Fitzgerald, Weasley? " he enquired "Seaborgium, Praseodymium and Gadolinium Sir" I answered with my teachers pet voice. "What gibberish are you talking about now girl" He asked curtly.

"The three elements found singly at the bottom of the great lake, ascertained only through magical means"

"Congratulations Miss Fitzgerald, Fifty points to Gryffendor" He exclaimed, truly astonished.

"Nice one" George whispered to me from the nearby desk, smiling. "Weasley" snapped Snape from his desk as he marked books. I looked back to George "Sorry" I mouthed grinning back just as Ruby and Fred skidded in. Snape's head snapped up once again and he strode over the their joint desk. Luckily for Ruby she was his class pet so she had nothing to worry about but Fred I wasn't so sure.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing waltzing into my class at this time? " Fred looked guiltily across to Ruby

"Urm, well, I'm not sure you want to know sir" he stated, the whole class silenced ready to hear Snape's out burst. "Scoring with a girl completely out of your league I presume." Ruby shifted uncomfortably in her seat, there was a stifled laugh from another Ravenclaw girl. What had they been doing this time. "Well yeah. How'd you know?" Fred announced, Snape turned "The look on your face said it all. Class dismissed"

We all rushed from the room, hurrying away from the tension. I grabbed Ruby's arm on the way past and dragged her into a silent corner of the corridor. "You did it with him, Ruby! I hissed. Ruby turned to look at me, blushing

"yeah, well I know something you only guessed. They do want me, so I just thought what the hell I might not have much time left." I smiled at her knowing how confused she was, well this just proved it. "how do you know?"

"He told me, he got me alone in a room and told me, his name's Demetri. He said he'll take me sooner or later," she I pulled he into a huge hug and Fred came over, "Can I have my girlfriend back now?" Ruby grinned at me and turned to face Fred . "Of course, come here" Ruby said pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I know what you have to do. They'll be in the cave, I'll follow you, Fred you need to stay here, assemble the army and Lupin, we might need you. I'll call you if anything happens" I interjected from behind. Fred pushed Ruby away, almost violently "My girlfriend is not bait." He growled. "You're girlfriend has a name and I am." Ruby snapped and stormed away and Fred stood in front of her blocking her exit "Please Rubes" Oh dear he was about to beg, I had better leave them be "Don't do this to us. I can't live if I lose you." Fred cried behind me, Ruby started to sob gently. "LOOK FRED, I NEED TO DO THIS"

"OH YOU NEED TO COMMIT SUICIDE, WAS I THAT BAD? REALLY COS THATS WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"YOU KNOW YOU WEREN'T THAT BAD, NOW IVY TAKE ME TO THAT CAVE BEFORE I BREAK DOWN"

I lead a sobbing Ruby out of the alcove and back along the corridor. Fred stormed off in the other direction swearing. She started to cry again, but I couldn't stop, she had to do this before she changed our mind, I had a sense that our futures depended on it. I led her to my clearing, which incidentally was the start of all of this, and motioned to behind the waterfall ."It's behind there...Good luck" I added with an almighty hug. She walked through the waterfall into the passage to the cave.

What had I done I thought as I heard her scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Ruby had stepped past the waterfall Fred and the Army came running into the clearing, he dropped to his knees as if his body no longer knew what to do, them we all heard the snap that echoed from the cave, all our heads wiped round to Fred to see him rise to his knees and stride across to the entrance, "Fred don't go in there", I warned him, if it was anything like my dream he didn't want to see. But he was obviously oblivious to anything other than Ruby. I ran in after him, the thing was circling her, her broken arm lying limp at her side. "Could you really fight me off" the thing taunted before Ruby screamed in agony. I could see Fred's heart wrench at the sound of her pain, He looked at me and I shook my head, I wasn't going to watch someone else give up their life (possibly, who knew what was going to happen to Ruby). He wasn't to go any further. The male picked Ruby up as if she was a feather and flung her against the wall with a crash. I think I screamed, as did Fred. It bent down and sunk it's teeth into the sole of her foot as if it was warm butter. Then looked up and disappeared. Fred rushed towards Ruby's limp unconscious body and I fled, I just needed to confirm my thoughts whilst I still had time.

I transformed into my Animagus and rushed back to the main school, swearing under my breath. If my suspicions were right we had to do something. Now. I galloped across the courtyard before transforming back it wasn't unusual to see the final year students or other general senior students (who had permission) to practice wondering around in their registered Animagus'. I sprinted up to the library not caring who was in my way. I slowed as I reached the entrance; Madame Prince hated people running around. I wondered in "afternoon Madame Prince" I chorused as I strolled past her desk. "Ahh Ivy" She beamed, I was one of her favourite students, "that new book I was telling you about, the one on aquatic plants and their healing properties has just arrived, I've put it by in your cubby hole for you" "Thank you very much, I'll get it later" I replied before murmuring "could I have the key to the Restricted Section". Madame Prince eyed me suspiciously, she knew full well that I didn't need to key to get in "which teacher has asked you to look up such things" she inquired for anyone, or thing that was listening Umbridge had ears everywhere. "Professor Lupin" I blurted out, opps, never mind he would cover for me, especially when it was for Ruby, he was practically her second father. "I'll check later" Madame Prince replied before handing me the key.

I practically ran and with my haste could barely get the key in the lock. I went straight to Section 8; I hadn't got any where near there this morning. I found the book I was looking for. I gazed down in dismay, my fears had been confirmed, she was becoming one of them. A vampire. To top of the fact that my best friend was becoming a blood sucking thing the worst place to bite your victim, the place it took the longest to change was the bottom of the foot. Fan-fucking-tastic. But there might be a way to change that but first I had to stop Fred doing anything stupid. I hid the book underneath my robes as I left the library, thanking Madame Prince on the way out an handing back the key (I removed the charm on the book, it wouldn't be missed just yet.)

As I burst into the Gryffendor boys dorm I took one look at Ruby and swore again. She looked terrible. "She got bit" I confirmed with them, They all nodded. "their Vampires, she's becoming one of them, I'm sorry Fred there's nothing we can do" I lied, leaving out that I could speed up the process, and the fact that it hurt like hell, and it could take up to a month for it to happen when a victim was poisoned from the bottom of the foot.

Fred looked as if his world had been torn apart; a tear ran down his face as he buried his face in her ever hardening chest, broken. Then she screamed a scream like nothing human, more animalistic. A sob erupted from Fred as he clutched her even tighter against himself. "Fred we had better take her to Lupin" he sat up and nodded in agreement, he understood what Ruby and Lupin meant to each other.

As we creped around the halls of Hogwarts we had to stifle Ruby's screams. We finally reached Lupin's office after what seemed like an eternity, Fred kicked the door with his foot and Lupin appeared. "Ruby, what's happened to her. I swear if you've hurt her". Fred cut him off "It wasn't me!" He exclaimed "it was a vampire he's been stalking her and today he bit her. Ivy said there's nothing we can do, please tell me she's wrong" he pleaded. Lupin looked at me as I made frantic signs behind Fred's back that indicated don't tell him, well Lupin now knew I'd been in the Restricted Section that was a slight bonus. How could I think that? My friend was becoming a vampire.

Lupin showed us in I followed behind Fred who sat down with Ruby curled in pain on his lap "It burns, someone help me" she screamed again, Fred flinches, powerless to help her, but I wasn't. "There is nothing we can do for her now, but there's something we have to do once she wakes up. You're not going to like it. There's a full moon in a week and considering where he bit her that's how long it's going to take." He lied

"No, no, you can't, no, my Ruby, please God no," Fred stroked her hair clearly getting the wrong idea. He stroked her soft hair. "I hate this as much as you do but we have no choice, anyway, leave her here in my room, I'll look after until then" Lupin added.

"I'm not leaving, not here, I'm staying with her, I can't go anywhere and leave her with someone who wants to kill her." Fred announced unsurprisingly "WANTS to kill her. You area mistaken, she is a daughter to me and to want to kill her, who do you think I am? But ok you can stay. I'll make something up in the office to put her on." I followed Lupin into his office, Fred hadn't noticed me.

Lupin shut the door behind him "What did you find out and how did you get in there?" he looked at me sternly, yet pleased that I had even bothered to take a look in the Restricted Section "well I can make the process shorter if I can just get my hands on a few things from potions. You may have to help me with that. Ohh and by the way I told Madame Prince it was you who told me to look there" I answered. "Are you sure you can do this Ivy, I mean, this is tough magic – even Dumbledore would have struggled with a potion like this. Also if it goes wrong it could make things a whole lot worse" "I know, but I'm powerful you know that, there aren't many other people who could even think that they could do this" Lupin interrupted me, "I admire your determination, and your probably right, there aren't many wizards with a gift as strong as yours, but it is dark magic and I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her" "you and me both, so can I have your key to the Potions Store? " I enquired. He dug around his desk and pressed the key into my outstretched hand wrapping my fingers around it tightly "do your best it's all I can ask of you" he said looking into my eyes, I could see the pain that he was putting himself through, with what he knew about dark magic. It was risky but it was a rick I was willing to take if it meant my best-friend wasn't going to be in as much pain and for less time.

I climbed out of Lupin's Window and onto my summoned broom, I couldn't face seeing Fred and Ruby again, anyway he didn't notice me go into the office so he won't miss me not coming out. I flew out of the tower and back into the courtyard, for the second time today I rushed up the main steps and into the heart of the school. I silently slid down the corridors trying not to draw any attention to myself, it's not as easy as it sound's when your quite popular amongst staff and students. Anyway I arrived at the Potions Store and let myself in, everything I needed was in the ancient oak cabinet in the far corner, surrounded by charms that sadly were no match for me, did they really think charms that simple were going to keep students out, hardly, they needed to get some new ones. I gathered all of the ingredients, Asphodel in an infusion of wormwood; Valerian roots, Sopophorous bean to help her with her pain and to make her sleep – The draught of Living death (often associated with the afterlife and the underworld) mixed with Acromantula venom a highly priced rare substance often used in dark magic, Wolfsbane and Pomegranate used to give her strength.

As I started to brew the concoction a noise startled me "well, well, well what do we have here" Snape chorused behind me, I spun around unsure what to do. "Doing a little extra potions are we" he raised one eyebrow. "It's for Ruby, Sir" I stammered hardly daring to breathe "Humm. I'd like to say I believe you but I'm not sure" he said as he turned to leave, "Ohh and by the way you might want to ass a little more Acromantula Venom, it takes that tang off the Wolfsbane" I was shocked and didn't know what to say. "Thank you sir" I added as he left, shocked that he was to say no more.

The potion took me all night to finish, infusing it with charms and spells of Black Magic but I got it to Ruby before dawn, whilst Fred was sleeping ( although we let him think that he never slept and just cared for Ruby) "you did it then" enquired Lupin as snuck in "yep, it was tough but I managed it, but Snape caught me, I don't think he'll say anything" I replied waiting to be yelled at. "Snape has a heart somewhere I think you safe, for now, I can't ever thank you enough for doing what you just did", Lupin grasped my hand and I gave him a hug, he loved Ruby, we all did "It was nothing we'd all do anything for Ruby and I know she'd do the same for me, we're like the sisters that we never had" I smiled at him and he tried to smile back. Over the next six days Ruby began to improve until that morning when Fred came crashing into the common room with a note in his hands sobbing "she's gone, she's gone, they've taken her". We all stared at him in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

We all looked at him in disbelief, "give us a look" I demanded, snatching the note out of his hand. It read "It's for your own good, Demitri". I could feel the anger building up inside me, I threw the piece of paper into the fire, much to everyone's disbelief, and stormed out of the common room. Everyone staring at me as I did so, they had never seen me like this, cross, angry, confused.

Once I left the common room I knew what I had to do and where I had to go. I focused on the good moments that we had together, Ruby and I, and my first kiss with George to help me transform into my Animagus, and galloped into the clearing with the waterfall with the tunnel leading to the cave under the lake. I parted the waterfall and walked into the darkness "Lumos" I whispered as a light erupted from my wand illuminating the dark space around me, the damp, wet and slimy walls from my dream.

I entered the cave it's self and the only sounds were the "plop, plop" of dripping water and the noise of my footsteps. I pivoted on the spot my light highlighting all of the dark corners. Then I spotted something "Ahh" I screamed as I caught sight of the tiny elfin, pale, black haired beauty. But she was one of them. I slowly backed towards the exit "For God's sake calm down" she said in a voice as pure as liquid honey. "Jeez, how long did it take you to get here I've been waiting for ages" she quipped calmly as she sat on a rock painting her perfectly shaped nails. "Who…are…you" I stammered. "I'm Alice Cullen" "Um ok" I answered shakily "Please calm down you, I'm not like Demitri, just look at my eyes". That was weird why did she want me to look at her eyes I thought, but I looked anyway. They were a bright golden colour, a complete contrast from the other things vibrant red ones. "Ok now we have got that much sorted, yes you can trust me, yes I am a vampire, but I'm a different sort, I don't drink human blood, only that of animals, and I'm here to help you because I have visions of the future so I'm considered a bit of a freak, but you would understand that after all of the weird things that happened to you at primary school" "huh" I looked at her confused, I got most of that but, this was just, well weird.

"Ok now that you get that, you need to get me into Hogwarts". She smiled a dazzling smile obviously trying to win me over, but then again if she could get my best friend back I was going to do anything. Her eyes momentarily glazed over and she stared into space "good glad we have got that little detail sorted lets go" She hopped up and made her way out of the cave. "how do you know that I'm going to say yes" "I'm vision girl, remember" she replied, smuggly. "Ohh and I'll take you up on that offer of a uniform". I groaned, things were going to be interesting. I became my Animagus of a Unicorn to keep up with her, she could move fast. I galloped back up the steps and into the hall, forgetting to change back. "Ivy-Tamona Elsie Fitzgerald" shouted Professor McGonagall. I turned around, my hooves clip clopping on the floor, to face her then shifting back into my human form "I'm sorry Professor" I said with my teachers pet voice, "I was just thinking about that potions prep that I need to do" She smiled,

"I'm glad that you are so focused on your studies but please refrain from galloping around the corridors"

"Yes Professor". As she turned to go I remembered about Alice, "Wait professor" I rose my voice after her "this is... "

"Aurelia Quickly" whispered Alice just quiet enough for me to hear,

"Aurelia Quickly" I finished.

"Ahh yes, I'm sorry for your loss Aurelia, I heard about your parents and your decision to finally accept your position here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, welcome, I'm Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffendor House " Professor McGonagall said softly, I must ask Alice what she was on about later. "Ivy will you take Aurelia up to the Gryffendor rooms, I'll have an Elf make up a truckle bed for tonight and we have you officially sorted first thing tomorrow, may I ask what house your father was in, I remember your mother was in Gryffendor" McGonagall kindly asked, "He was in Hufflepuff Professor" She replied sweetly.

"Well then run along girls" McGonagall told us, so we did. I dragged her along the corridors just so she wouldn't keep stopping to stare at Nearly Headless Nick and many of the curious sights around the school.

Once we reached the safety of the girls dorm I saw the truckle bed set next to mine, with a set of traditional men's style blue and white striped pyjamas and a plain uniform that is handed usually to the 1st years before they are sorted, so I sat down on my bed with her "who the hell is Aurelia Quickly"

"Well she's a wizard who declined her place here so that she could be home schooled, but her family all died in a freak accident when one of her curses went wrong but we managed to cover up that she died so I could be her"

"Ok, We?"

"My family and I, my adoptive 'parents' Esme and Carlisle and my 'siblings' Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and my husband Jasper" she replies smoothly.

"Your married" I exclaimed

"More than once actually – we keep having to do it in various decades to 'keep up appearances' I am 109 after all" she answered smugly.

This was too weird for me "let me sleep on all this – it's far too much to take in, in one day" I told her.

"Oh and another thing, I don't sleep, she smiled,

"Great, just great today just gets weirder and weirder". I grabbed my Pyjamas and went to the loos got changed, brushed my teeth and got into bed, she smiled and waved at me so I roller over and went to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a little voice, "Ivy…Ivy" I sat up rubbing by eyes, there was an excited squeal and I was engrossed in a huge hug and a load of babble in my ear "this is so exciting, it's like a HUGE sleep over, and then there are lessons, what are the teachers like, are they nice or nasty, and the breakfast, not that I can eat breakfast, but is all so… magical, and can we go exploring PLEEEASE"

"And how do you intend to actually do magic, being un-magical and all of that" I enquired. "Well your going to do all of it for me of course" she replied as if it was the most logical answer. Oh dear…

Once I was dressed I took Alice to Professor McGonagall's rooms to be sorted, on the way she said to me "I have a hunch that I will be in Gryffendor with you, we'll be dorm buddies, and they will give me the bed next to yours because I'm so 'sensitive'"

I looked at her and sighed "A hunch hey" but I couldn't help smiling she was hard not to like with all her happy go lucky attitude and permanently huge grin. We knocked on her door and she opened it quickly "Good morning, prompt as always Ivy"

"Moring Professor" I smiled.

"Well then we had better get you sorted then Aurelia, please come in and sit down, let me get the hat" We sat down on her plush, yet worn red armchairs as she walked out of the room to fetch the Sorting Hat. "What is the Sorting Hat? " whispered Alice,

"An old enchanted hat that looks into your mind and selects a house for you", oh dear it dawned on me that the hat could realise that Alice wasn't actually Aurelia Quickly but Alice Cullen, a vampire, not a wizard, sadly McGonagall returned before I could alert her to my thoughts, she looked at me and mouthed "don't worry" and grinned her grin. Of course she was vision girl. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and it sprung to life "Ahh what have we got here, something… unusual that's for sure" it purred, I fidgeted hoping our secret would stay secret. "You are a curious girl Aurelia Quickly my, my my, what a curious girl, full of secrets" it taunted, I fidgeted some more, "I have no idea what to do with you, full of surprises, but you are smart and courageous so GRYFFENDOR".

McGonagall smiled, "welcome my dear, welcome to Gryffendor" as the logo appeared on her plain uniform. "Thank you Professor, I won't let you down" Alice grinned. As she removed the hat she stood up and dragged me out of the room "excuse us Professor, lessons to attend". I smiled apologetically at Professor as she said "I'm glad you have made friends so fast". And I was halfway down the corridor all of a sudden muttering "you have mo idea about 'fast'" .

The next few days were overwhelming with Alice, or Aurelia, around. I was exhausted; I had to do everything twice to make it look like Alice was one of us, prep and class work. Luckily for me George went to sit with Fred in potions to help him overcome his sobs and tears for the loss of Ruby. So Alice came to sit with me so covering that class was easy but Flying and Transfiguration took all of my effort. I barely had anytime left for George we occasionally snuck a kiss here and there and fell asleep in front of the fire but he was busy trying to console Fred and I was trying to keep Alice occupied at all times, it was like babysitting a toddler.

Anyway I went down to breakfast that morning and Alice was sitting at the table with that blank look on her face that I was getting to know quite well, her head whipped round and her panic stricken eyes met with mine someone across the room laughed and I used this to my advantage, I immediately turned, put on the fake tears as if I couldn't take being around happy people after Ruby's 'disappearance' and strutted out of the room, I had appearances to keep up even without Ruby, I still had to cry in style. Alice excused herself from the table as a concerned friend.

Once out of the door I strolled down the corridors until I walked past the room of requirement which opened up into a sound proof room with two comfy armchairs, I ushered her inside checking that no one was around before closing the door. I spun round "what did you see"

"Ruby is coming back"

"what" I gasper in disbelief

"Ruby is coming back" she repeated, I grabbed the arm of the chair and lowered myself down onto the seat. I couldn't face Ruby, not yet, I didn't want to face up to what my best friend had become. Alice sat down next to me and placed her arm round my shoulders, I just couldn't cope anymore, I just cried and cried and cried until I fell asleep sobbing against Alice's shoudler.

I awoke later in the day Alice still sitting by my side. "We need to go see Lupin, are you ready to see her yet? "

"As ready as I'll ever be" I forced a smile I stood up and stretched my aching limbs and clicking my joints. Alice led the way, they had spent many hours discussing what had happened to Ruby and what Alice had been seeing – for someone who didn't like vampires Lupin liked Alice. Alice just had a habit of being able to make anyone like her , she was just so likeable As we pushed oven the door there was a flurry of movement and an albino chicken was sitting on the window ledge Alice looked at the chicken "Ruby, really, get up, I know what you are". OMG ,my best friend was a chicken, an albino chicken. Then she transformed back into her humanish form, she was pale and stunning, her blonde hair practically radiating light , I couldn't believe that it was really her. I gasped. "Professor, would it be ok for us to take a stroll with Ruby here, we have lots to discuss" Alice asked politely, Lupin nodded and they were gone before I could even say a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sadly that same day the body of Draco Malfoy was found just outside the castle, his neck broken and a blood stain on the wall where he had been thrown against it with considerable force, I was pale, only one person could have done this was Ruby, she was out of control and I couldn't do anything to stop it Alice came up behind me "I need to see that book, the one where you discovered the truth about us". I looked at her , if she didn't know what we were heading towards and needed help, something bad was happening, very bad indeed "if it will help I'll show you" I told her scared, terrified.

I led her up to the library and put on a brave face for Madame Prince "Afternoon girls" she greeted us with a friendly smile, we had become regulars, I dragged Alice up here to try and teach here about the wizarding world in an attempt to help her 'blend' in. "what can I do for you this morning"

" We're just doing some more revision" I smiled sweetly, I wasn't going to ask for the key, I had been in the Restricted Section one too many times already this term, and, I didn't really need the key, they really need better security to keep me out. "Thank you Madame Prince" we both chorused quickly walking off to hide within the depths of the library where I could work my magic. We ducked in to a dark corner and I sat down cross legged on the floor, eyes closed wand in hand, I concentrated, blocking out any other noises other than my voice repeating spells and charms until in my mind I heard the lock click on the door to the Restricted Section. Easy peasy.

We worked our way through the maze of stacks, the back route so that we wouldn't be caught. We arrived, looked both ways and ducked inside clicking the door shut behind us I walked briskly towards section 8 and dug out the book that I had used to identify what Ruby had become. I sat down and waited for Alice to find what she had to find and started to read a the first book that I picked up I looked at the title 'The Volturi And Their Palaces' as I read this Alice spun round "let me see" she snapped, grabbing the book from my hands flicking through in earnest "Who are the Volturi" I enquired, "they are pretty much the government or royal family of the vampire world, and they have taken Ruby because of the skills she possesses now that they have changed her, count yourself lucky, you were next until I turned up". I looked at her in horror "I. Was. Next" I croaked.

She suddenly spun round, realising what she had just said. Her face was paler than usual – if that was even possible. "nnnothing" she stammered

"NOTHING" I shouted as loud as I dared "NOTHING, YOU FAILED TO MENTION THAT DETAIL"

"WELL I'M SORRY, I WAS DOING WHAT I THOUGHT WAS THE RIGHT THING" she replied, gritting her teeth.

"Well it would have been nice to know" I retorted, calming myself down.

"Look I'm sorry, truce"

"truce" I agreed, I needed all the support I could get.

" I know I should have told you earlier, but" I cut her off,

"forget it, we just need to focus on Ruby and everything that's happening at the moment, they won't come and get me with you around so at this moment in time we have nothing to worry about"

" I know I should have told you earlier, but" I cut her off,

"forget it, we just need to focus on Ruby and everything that's happening at the moment, they won't come and get me with you around so at this moment in time we have nothing to worry about"

"True" she smiled at me, then we heard the click of the lock, someone was coming.

Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me in and out of shelves until we had no where else to go, we were in a dead end. She was suddenly standing on my shoulders "Jeez your heavy" I moaned as she reached up to grab one of the books on the top shelf, as she did so the bookcase started to revolve "how in the world did you know about this" I asked amazed

"ha-ha, you should tell George not to leave the Marauders Map lying around the dorm" she chuckled. She jumped of my shoulders and started running down the passageway shouting "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" which echoed off the walls. I followed her through the winding passage, trying to work out where it would lead, I was utterly lost and it was very, very dark "Lumos" I whispered "AHH" Alice's face was directly in front of mine, "don't do that to me" I said, breathing heavily after the shock. "well don't do that to me" she replied smugly, "I don't need light"

"well I do" I replied grinning, then she suddenly had me in a head lock, "OK, OK, I surrender" I joked as she released me from her steel grip. We continued down the corridor until we came to an old wooden door which had Ivy growing through it. Alice threw herself at it and it opened slightly, a gap just big enough to fit two small teenage girls through. We both squeezed through the gap that she had created to find ourselves at the base of the school looking out over the lawn, where as it happened Ruby and Fred were illuminated by the moonlight, fighting. Ruby was really going for it. "You think that sadistic slave driver would have let me go and see you. I SNEAK OUT EVERY NIGHT JUST TO WATCH YOU SLEEP AND I SLIP UP ONCE AND I'M THROWN OUT"

"YOU WOULD KISS HIM, HIM OF ALL PEOPLE THE ONE WHO TURNED YOU INTO THIS MONSTER HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU CARE NOTHING FOR ME, YOU MUST HATE ME TO DO THIS TO ME" Ruby was in a low crouch, almost as if she was ready to pounce at him, a low growl radiated out of her throat. "YOU'RE NOT MY RUBY" he cried, drawing his wand. Alice was already running over, so I did the same and as she lunged for Fred I tried to pull him out of the way.

But not in time to save myself.

Ruby's venomous teeth tore into my flesh , the burning sensation was like nothing that I had every felt before, I looked down at my arm and the gaping wound that my best friend had caused, I heard George screaming at her, "YOU BIT HER. YOU BITCH. YOU MONSTER. _AVADA CADAVRA_" where had he come from, but I couldn't care at that moment I was just transfixed with my bloody arm, and the pain that was taking over my body, I managed to break the spell and I looked up desperately at Alice "Help...Me" I wispered, panic in my eyes as I clutched my arm, blood flowing, staining my robes.

* * *

**Please Review I would love to know what my readers think :D x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I vaguely remember the trip back to the common room, George I assume, picked me up and cradled me in his arms and took me back to the common room and placed me on our sofa. I started to shiver, the pain taking over and burning through my body. He lit the fire As I shivered again a blanket was placed over me, I opened my eyes and looked at George who's mouth was gapping open. "Thanks for the blanket"

"I didn't put the blanket on you"

"don't be silly George" I muttered

"No seriously it just appeared, as you shivered it appeared"

"you know full well that I need my wand to do that" I whispered as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I woke slightly, the pain too much to sleep through I opened my eyes, and screamed. The vaulted ceiling of the common room was about 5 inches from my face, I rolled over and instead of ending up in an upright position, how you would sit on a chair, or sofa, I ended up staring down at the floor and an array of eager faces staring up at me. "Put me down" I demanded.

"Ivy no ones doing anything" replied Harry.

"Well even if that's true could you at least HELP" I snapped.

"What ever you say" Harry grinned, clearly taking great amusement from my being stuck near the ceiling. I suddenly felt myself falling, I prepared myself to hit the floor but I never did. I opened my eyes and found myself still staring at the floor but I was only about half a metre up. What the hell just happened. From that position I managed to stumble into a position that somewhat resembled standing, the crowd gaping at me

"How did you do that" gapped Ginny, Georges little sister.

"Do what"

"just stop falling like that". I just looked at her in disbelief, did I really stop myself?

Before I had time to think George pushed through the crowd, picked me up and took me up to his dorm. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you should be resting, your… your… changing"

"I know that" I couldn't look him in the eye, I didn't want him to know about how I could feel the fire burning through my veins and the pain that wouldn't go away . I sat down on Georges bed, then I noticed Fred standing across the room glaring at me , unmoving. The room then started to spin and I felt really bad so I just lay down on George's bed clutching his pillow, trying to lodge his sent in my mind, in case anything happened, I never wanted to lose him, ever.

I came to slowly, my eye sight all blurred, so I could only just make out the figure sitting at the end of the bed "George" I gasped, the change taking full grip on my body "No it's Fred" the figure replied. He clambered off the end and came to sit next to me, clasping my hand. "I hate what she's done to you, I'm so sorry, I can't forgive myself, If we hadn't argued and… and… I'm so sorry Ivy" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"S'not your fault, I've forgiven her" I muttered.

"But I can't forgive her, not yet, She's hurt me Ivy. Destroyed everything that I loved by giving herself to that blood sucking monster, and now she's one of them. She's not the Ruby that I fell in love with that day my dad found her, scared and broken. But I still miss her, I still love her some how she looks a bit like her, and sounds a bit like her, and a part of me still believes that it is her on the inside, underneath the monster".

"I believe that too Fred"

"Thanks Ivy" he sobbed

"We will find her, she will still be in there and she still loves you, I'm sure of it, we just need to help her find herself again"

"But how can you want to help that monster"

"Because I'm becoming one of them Fred". I gasped. He looked at me as if he had only just realised what was happening to me. "She left me to pick up the pieces, the bitch, how could she be so selfish. I'm left here with a broken heart" He was starting to get cross. "SHE LEFT ME ON MY OWN, AND THEN HURT YOU AND MADE YOU LIKE HER. SELFISH BITCH" he screamed, throwing his chair across the room and collapsing sobbing on top of the bed covers. I reached out to comfort him again but everything went black again as the pain took off.

Loud voices bought me round again as I heard my heart start to beat faster and faster, the pain was too much to bear any more and it felt like something was exploding in my chest, but then the pain dimmed and my heart settled back to a normal rhythm but It took me all of a second to realise that it was faster than normal, stronger, more powerful yet quieter. I the voices around me were more distinct as if my senses we heightened I could tell that there were two voices next to me arguing, one was George, I recognised his voice anywhere and the other… Ruby. Ruby? What was she doing here.

"Four? I only killed Malfoy" Ruby started

"Well thats one of the list, but did you stop to think that maybe you killed Fred too, he was fine with what you were, he didn't care that you were-immortal, he could have dealt with it, but going off with the thing that changed you, what were you thinking?" George Argued.

"I was thinking that they're making me attack Fred and I'm still crazily in love with him, I was thinking that by kissing Demetri I'd move on and get over Fred because with what I am now we can't be together, I kill humans every day because they're my food source. I need them to survive, can't you see that if we were together I would end up killing him, for real not just emotionally. With things the way they are now, he'd get over me and I'd watch over him for the rest of his life, making sure nothing bad happened to him, and then he'd die and I'd carry on, that' how things work for people like me." Ruby practically shouted, defending herself

"Did you seriously think he'd get over you? Just like that. He never would, and if he knew you were out there he'd never give up." George shouted back.

"I have to try, him and me, it can't work, the only way it'll work is if I change him, but I can't I'd kill him, I'd lose control, you have no idea how good his blood smells to me, to just have a taste of that, I wouldn't be able to stop."

"You are not changing my brother into- into something like you."

I just lay there knowing Ruby would work out that my change was complete, or Alice. I should just get the whole I'm now a vampire, but vampires didn't have beating hearts, well what ever I am, I'm different I interrupted their conversation "stop fighting" with a weak voice so that I didn't scare George , who knew what I actually sounded like now. I heard foot steps running across the room and someone grabbed my hand, I let my eyes flutter open, it was Ruby. "Ivy, hey I'm sorry, what I did to you,, I'm really sorry."

"That's ok, stings a little but I forgive you, anyway, at least I won't age anymore." I tried to argue my case, I didn't want her to feel bad, after all she was still my best friend. "Yeah but being a vampire sucks, literally sucks" She wisped to me so that only I could hear, forcing a smile for my sake."I wish you were still human, just a little bit, so you could stay with Fred. That'd be perfect," I mused.

"I can't now anyway, he won't take me back. I don't blame him, I don't deserve him." She said sadly, she obviously missed him a great deal.

"He misses you, he really does. But I don't know, maybe if you were human again you could work things out." I insisted, I didn't want her to be sad, they both needed each other. She smiled sadly at me and let go of my hand.

No sooner than I had finished my sentence Ruby was thrown across the room by an invisible force and smashed into the far wall, a billowing purple smoke like substance around her. She fell to the floor in a heap, a small pool of blood. Blood that was odd, she shouldn't bleed. At that point Fred walked in and upon seeing Ruby's limp body ran across the floor to where she lay. It didn't take long for her to come round, and she was more herself when she did What the? Am I dead, dreaming, in a coma?"

I'm not entirely sure, but one thing I do know is that you're human again."

Fred replied grinning "You're not one of them, it's all over"

"Not yet." A musical voice that could only come from one person, Alice, she interjected and wondered in following the path that Fred had taken seconds earlier. Fred's head snapped up. "Get out of here Demetri, it's all over, she's half human now."

"HALF!" Fred shrieked. "She's still half...him?" I watched his eyes dart across the room from me to Alice. Ruby's now tiny voice suddenly piped up "I'm still so thirsty, God it hurts, Fred, get out of here now." I moved to grab Fred.

"What? You can't seriously be considering..." Demetri applauded. "I did raise her well, ruthless, gorgeous, completely un emotional-I'd say the only emotion she has left is passion. But of course I'd know all about that." This was the last straw for Fred and he pulled out his wand. Ruby had stood up now and was crouched growling at Demetri. "Aww, Ruby, what's wrong, did you seriously think I came here to ask if they want to give you back? Now you're half human, yeah Aro was a little pissed, but it just makes you more unique, a better jewel in his collection. So I was sent to get you back, it's a pity I he got a chance to re-bond with you, I do hate emotional goodbyes. Anyway, you're coming with me and killing him in 7 hours"

Ruby turned into a tiger, albino as usual, growling again. A groan parted from between Demetri's lips "I really didn't want to do this.", and he was standing behind Fred, teeth bared and close to Fred's neck. Ruby started to plead with him "No, no, no, please Demetri, no, he doesn't deserve this."

"Then you will come with me, or I might not have much control, I haven't hunted in a while"

"I will kill you Demetri, I'll kill you slowly, don't you dare. I'll come with you, but just let him go." She continued , slowly, carefully. George was ready to attack her himself, he couldn't let anything happen to his twin. "Fine. But I'm hunting on the way back, you can too if you want, I'm sure I can find you a few people to drink," Demetri lulled. Ruby hung her head in shame, she didn't like to admit what she had become.

Demitri strolled out of the room, Ruby following behind silently. Then Fred lost it, I was suddenly behind him grabbing onto his robes, wow I could move fast, as he shouted after them. "COME BACK HERE YOU…YOU AHHHHHHH" before collapsing into my arms. I passed him to George who kissed me on the head letting me know that we were still ok.

Alice beckoned to me so I then followed her out of the door, once outside she grabbed my hand and we flew through the school and out into the forest, I loved this new speed. We came to a halt and she turned to face me "I expect you want to know what you have become I suppose"

"That would be nice" I quipped.

"Ok we have never seen anyone like you before, you aren't a full vampire, and you never could have been. You see you have too much wizard blood in you, whereas Ruby's father is a muggle, you are a Halfling. Half wizard, half vampire. Like the rest of us you need blood, are immortal and you cannot die unless you are torn up and burnt. However you can sleep, you don't need anywhere near as much as you used to but you can, you can also eat if you want but blood satisfied you more than human food can. To top that you still have your magic which is more powerful than ever now that you have been changed and it also works on vampires where as before, as you may have noticed, it didn't. Ohh and you can still fly and you have your Animagus " She babbled, "Anything else".

"Uhhh, No" I answered it was a lot of information to take in at once.

"Good, good, lets go then"

"Home at last" I joked.

"Ohh no hunting first" I looked at her and groaned, this I had better get used to.


	9. Chapter 9

**I thank you so much if you have read this far, and sadly it's almost over, but have no fear a sequal is on it's way :D Please take the time to review I would love to hear what you think!**

Chapter 9

Alice had seen something, I knew it. It was bad she was all tetchy. I wondered across the room, stood in front of her "spit it out" I encouraged, "something's up". She lifted her head up to look at me, then nodded. I started to walk out of the common room and up to the girls dorm, walked in and checked that no one was around. "Spill", I glared at her. "OK, OK" she flung her arms in the air "I'll tell you what I saw, It's Aro"

"Aro?"

"The leader of the Volturi"

"Ohh"

"Yeh he's planning an attack against us, soon ".

"Umm how soon is soon? " I enquired, worried.

"Well…tomorrow"

"TOMORROW" I exploded, "TOMORROW"

"He can hide decisions from me, he's had practice, I can watch him as much as I want but he understands the way my visions work much better than me, so he can work around them." She explained trying to stay rational.

"Ok we need a plan"

"Well done Ivy" she clapped her hands sarcastically. I retaliated by sticking out my tongue, childish I know, but it seemed appropriate – we needed something to cheer us up. I broke our silence "I'll get the DA and Lupin you set up the shack, we can't risk the room of requirement. Umbridge has been on full alert since Ruby's 'disappearance'". She nodded in agreement and we both went our separate ways.

I stood in the middle of the common room and whistled. Four ginger heads appeared over the banister, "George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, get the DA meet by the shack". I didn't want to get caught on the way to Lupin's office, it was past curfew already so I just summoned my spare broom which I hid under my bed (my other one was in the school Quidditch store) and just flew round the room, I hadn't practiced since the change, everyone thought I had been ill so I just had to supervise practice, and just flew full speed out of the window waving back at the first years , much to their delight, and up to Lupin's office. I could have just jumped, it would have been faster but even with all of my newfound strength I couldn't jump to Lupin's room halfway up one of the towers.

I arrived and peered through the window and saw Lupin talking to someone, that someone was Snape. Lupin caught sight of me and tried to make hand gestures for me to go away, Snape noticed and turned around – I ducked away pretty quickly. I could hear Snape say "well what's going on here then" to Lupin before throwing open the window which I was hovering above, he stupidly didn't think to look up. "Humm" he muttered before retreating back inside. Phew that was close. A few minutes later the window burst open "Ivy" I let my head drop down from the top of the window as I hung upside down on my broom like a bat , grinning "hey Lupin", he didn't look impressed. "Come down this instance Ivy" I did a couple of barrel roles on my broom before stepping down onto the windowsill and into the room, becoming more serious as I did, I'd had my fun now. "We need your help" I explained before he had time to tell me off. After hearing this he looked at me and said one word "Ruby? ".

"sort of" I replied. He nodded and grabbed his coat, rummaged around at the back of his cupboard and produced an old dusty broom. I grimaced, this was going to be interesting. He just looked at me "I used to be quite good you know"

"whatever you say professor"

"Do you want me to deduct house points for being rude to a member of staff"

"No Sir, the others would kill me" I grinned, "I'll go first" I insisted.

"Right you are"

I jumped out of the window, dropping a few meters before landing on my waiting broom. "Ivy, could I have some help, I'm not as young as I used to be, not used to…climbing…out…windows…" he puffed. Once we were safely on our brooms we raced to the Shrieking Shack and I have to admit he wasn't wrong when he said he used to be quite good, he still had it.

Once we had arrived we discovered everyone sitting around the room, then I had a flash back to the last time I was here with Ruby and Fred, before things changed. I looked round to find Fred and George making room for me to sit, so I went over and squidged in between them. I looked up at Fred, he was clearly reliving the same memories. Alice stood up in the middle of the room "right, I suppose you will all want to know why your here" there were nods of agreement.

"I'd rather be here than working" someone piped up, Lupin looked round the room scowling and someone giggled. "Ok lets be serious now, it's not a laughing matter" Alice interjected. "Tomorrow we face a danger like no wizard has ever faced before, we face the Volturi"

"What's the Volturi?"

"The Volturi are like your Ministry of Magic, except the leaders never change because they never age, they are the oldest vampire family, the most elite"

I stood up to explain what we knew from the book, which I retrieved from under my cloak.. "The book that I found in the Restricted Section talks about one of their leader Aro , he's a collector and takes pride in collecting unique things, such as vampires with special gifts…like Ruby" I could barely say her name. "over the centuries they have collected members such as Jane who can create illusions of pain and her twin Alec can block all of your senses completely leaving you stranded without your sight, hearing, speech or sense of smell, you have to try and avoid them at all costs"

"What about the one that took Ruby" someone asked.

"You'd be talking about Demitri then, he's the 'ladies man' of the Volturi and he doesn't like to be rejected, he will stoop at nothing to get what he wants" Alice informed them all. "Well that's certain that she's been raped and tortured then" Seamus snorted, I glared at him "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES" I then shouted. "Look they are coming tomorrow". There were a few gasps- that got their attention. "From what I have read and witnesses, our spells don't work on them except for a few."

"I can vouch for that" moaned Fred.

"However as I am now…a Halfling my spells do work so if you do indeed face trouble I will be there and I will inform you of the spells that do work at the last minute as we don't know what they can get out of us. Alice fears that they may have a mind reader in their midst". I then turned to Alice "will you be my test dummy?" She jumped up ready. "Ohh yes" she grinned.

"It may hurt" I warned

"Whatever"

"CRUCIO" Alice was flung back against the wall, groaning.

"Yep, that definitely works" she muttered

"So who's in?" I asked, everyone in the room rose their hands.

"Only if your sure" insisted Lupin

"I'm sure" and I grinned.

The meeting broke up with goodbyes and we all went out separate ways so not to get caught, some on brooms, some through the passage to the weeping willow. I climbed back on my broom and rode alongside Lupin; it would be useful to have him in one piece tomorrow. As we approached his window I told finally told him the truth about what Ruby now was. "I haven't been completely honest about Ruby".

"What do you mean, she's a vampire now, I've come to terms with that" he replied, I could hear the sadness in his voice. "She's not just a vampire; she's half human like me, as I was changing my magic reversed half of the process and she became a Halfling like me" I hung my head I hated keeping things from people. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "thank you Ivy, I don't think I can ever repay you". I looked at him confused "you have given Ruby back some of her humanity, you have given some of her back to all of us, for that I thank you" he smiled, happier than he had been for weeks, lets hope his happiness lasted till tomorrow we needed all the morale boosts that we could get. I returned to my dorm and climber in to bed, tossing and turning all night

We all awoke early so that we could get out before Umbridge had her minions skulking round the corridors. We didn't bother with uniforms, Alice didn't know when they would turn up only that it was today so I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and chunky knit sweater, and my duffle coat ,it got cold out near the forest, especially in late January, put on my hat and grabbed my gloves and broom and tiptoed down into the common room. "Ready?" I asked everyone, they all nodded, not uttering a word, we didn't want to wake anyone. We all crowded round the large window and jumped with out brooms and hovered, I felt sorry for the Hufflepuff members, they had to get up from the basement.

We all met up outside the school grounds so that I could tell them the spells they needed to know and then we made our way to the battlefield, loaded up with flasks and food that the Hufflepuff students raided from the kitchen on their way up from their basement common room.

We reached the battle ground and settled down for a long day of waiting. Alice beckoned me over and handed me a hip flask. "what's in there" I enquired,

"an essential for us", I got the gist and didn't ask anymore questions, I didn't want to know. We sat around all day just waiting, then I heard a familiar growl rip through the surrounding mountains and a glorious, pristine albino panther strode into the field, flanked by Demitri and another member of the Volturi. Just behind was a noble looking figure that could only be Aro. I caught sight of a sparkle around Ruby's neck, a collar. How dare they do that to her, I subconsciously fell down into a crouch, wand drawn and a deep primeval noise erupted from my throat, my boyfriend laughed, "whoa easy tiger "

"shut up" I snapped "I can't help it"

"I know" he put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder . I watched Aro pat Ruby and take off her collar, she tried to hold her self back but she couldn't she just leapt forward, Seamus was in her was so she just ripped through him, I thought I was going to be sick Then she reached Fred and sunk her teeth in to his flesh, Alice ran over and tried to sort things out, but that was it, Demitri was going to pay. I strode across the field and came face to face with him "ready" I growled at him,

"hell yes" he snarled back "you're easily disposed of". Oh how he underestimated me.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" I shouted, I knew it was the killing curse but it would have slightly less affect on a vampire but It would hurt them, a lot. Demitri was flung across the clearing, he wouldn't be right for a week or three, and Aro and other members looked at me shocked that my magic worked on them. Then Aro lunged for me, a spell came darting past my left ear and hit Aro square in the middle of the head, "nice shot George" I muttered, I recognized his style anywhere.

"Let's get out of here; I think we've shown them what we can do".

"Yes lets, they won't bother us for a while" I lied . We mounted our brooms and headed home.

About a week later I received a call from Ruby, We had to tell Molly and Arthur that Fred was dead, and organize a funeral, I hated lying to them but it was for the best.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well sadly this is it for this story and I would like to thank you for getting this far! I would also like to thank my dear friend Andraste Straton for helping me along and giving me such wonderful ideas along the way :D I would love it if you could take the time to review I would be most grateful.**

Chapter 10

The day of the funeral came and no one knew quite what to do. The past couple of weeks had been hell, organizing flowers and the church not far from The Burrow, a tiny place with a Lych-gate that had tiny white roses growing up it, it was beautiful yet it had an aura of death surrounding it, I felt at ease here, despite all of the death, maybe because I was just like the church that was full of life, christenings and marriages and the graves full of death.. I was a Halfling, vampires were dead beings and my wizarding half was full of life.

I dragged myself out of bed and dug around my trunk for my dress uniform, I hadn't needed it this term, Umbridge had banned all social gatherings, other than meal times and classes. I dressed in a somber mood, I couldn't believe I was taking part in such a horrible cover up, everyone in the DA knew the truth but hiding it from poor Molly was the last thing that I ever wanted to do, she was heartbroken, how were we ever going to tell her that he wasn't dead one day? Anyway there was a knock at the dorm door, "Ivy" it whispered

"yeah" I flung the door open to see my boyfriend standing there, "hello you"

"Hey"he whispered into my hair as he pulled me into a tight bear hug, then I felt something wet, he was crying. I rubbed his back gently and comfortingly and led him down to the common room and we stashed ourselves into one of the alcoves hidden behind the tapestries. "It will be ok" I told him, but would it?

"I know but I hate hurting mum like this and he's my twin and….and…" he couldn't finish his sentence so I kissed away his tears, and held him in my arms as he sobbed.

Eventually he was too exhausted to cry anymore so I let him compose himself before we had to face the real world, everyone would understand thought having a twin is like having another part of you around and now that Fred wasn't here there was a big whole in Georges little world, no one to play pranks with and muck around during class and practice Quidditchwith. Things were very different around here . We walked out into the room and everyone was standing around waiting along with McGonagall and Lupin who were supervising us. "Are we all ready then? "

"Yes professor" we all chimed,

"come along then". We all followed single file as if we were primary school students, normally we wouldn't bother but today was different. We walked out of the castle and climbed into the waiting carriages that would take us to the station and then the long journey back to London. Despite that there weren't very many of us on the train (they could only let a few of us leave) there were still three coaches which each contained eight compartments. Plenty of room. The Weasleys all climbed into a carriage together after all they had to keep the pretence up for McGonagall. I selected a carriage about halfway down the train and brought out my book from underneath my robe and curled up ready for the long journey ahead. About an hour later I looked at my fathers antique pocket watch (we weren't allowed any other type of watch) I heard the compartment door slide open as Lupin strolled in. "may I join you, Minerva is taking a nap" he laughed.

"yeh sure that's fine" I answered, Lupin had been so good to me since everything that happened to Ruby, it was nice to be able to talk about it with someone other that George.

"So what has happened to that friend of ours"

"well Alice managed to buy them a flat somewhere, she won't even tell me where, just in case the Volturi get to me"

"so you have no idea where she is" he asked sadly.

"No idea what so ever" I replied.

"How are you though Ivy, things have been...hard"

"I'm coping ok I guess, I mean I sneak out at night with Alice to hunt and stuff but I guess I just miss Ruby, and Fred. It's just too quiet without Fred around and I feel so sorry for George. I mean he's always had Fred around, so he doesn't quite know what to do with himself without him around." I absentmindedly stroked the spot where Ruby bit me. Due to the fact that even though I was a stunning blondish curly haired, blue flecked with gold eyed immortal I was still only a Halfling so I had the scar forever. It was barely visible, a sliver line drawn across my arm, linked to Ruby forever. Lupin noticed this and took hold of my arm to have a closer look, inquisitive as ever. Intrigued by the bite mark that I will forever be branded with.

"What did it feel like " Lupin asked sheepishly,

"like a fire burning through my veins " I asked suddenly ashamed of what I had become. This was followed by a slightly awkward silence that was broken by the door sliding open again, it was George. "I will leave you two alone then " he winked, conformation that he was still my ally, I sighed in relief things were looking a bit touchy for a moment there, so I smiled at him. He slid past George in the tiny compartment and slid the door shut. "hey you" I ginned at george. "Hey yourself" he replied the grin that I fell in love with plastered across his freckled face.

"feeling better?" I enquired knowing that this was risky ground,

"yeh we talked stuff out between us and I know that one day I can see him again,

"I'm glad" I smiled, reaching out for his hand so that I could pull him towards me. He settled down next to me as I twisted sideways letting my legs strech out across his lap, then he lent down and kissed me "humm that's more like it" I teased

"tell me about it" he chuckled. Kissing me some more. This went on for a bit longer, just enjoying the time alone that we had and couldn't get anywhere at school until it started to get dark and i started to drift asleep lulled by the soft movement and sound of the steam train.

The next morning passed in a blur of organisation and last minute plans before the funeral, but then it arrived, it was time to put on our poker faces and act as if, well as if Fred was dead - even though most people knew otherwise. We walked into the church, following the coffin Molly and Arthur at the front followed by George and all of his siblings. I followed in close to the back with Lupin and followed then by my fellow students. We all slid into the pews and the service started, my sharp hearing then detected a tiny creak as the back door opened and I looked round and Ruby creeped in, George was obviously keeping tabs on me so noticed her entrance too and glared at her. Molly stood up to make her speech, stumbling over her words and collapsing into Arthur's arms the grief overwhelming. I heard Ruby creep out again.

We then went back to The Burrow for dinner, which we ate in silence no one sure what you could say to grieving parents. After a long day all of us had to return to school on Umbridge's orders we arrived at Paddington Station and ran through into Platform 9 3/4 before boarding the train back to school. For the rest of the term. We stayed over Easter as George couldn't face his parents yet, they all needed time to adjust so we just stayed at school together as I had nowhere else to go, my parents were on a world cruise for their 25th wedding anniversary. Just me and him, till we returned that summer.


End file.
